powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
One Last Second Chance
RJ spends all night working on the Claw Cannon retuning it to fire with Elephant, Bat & Shark Spirit Energy. The next morning, RJ explains everything to the others. Only one problem, it's not known if the blast will just cancel the Spirit Ranger, or destroy the Master as well. As the Generals prepare to use the Masters once more, Master Finn tries to get through to Jarrod. When Scortch attacks Finn, Dai Shi attacks the General with his Zocato power. He explains that they still need Master Finn for his Spirit. When the Rangers travel into the jungle to lure the Spirit Rangers out, they soon get their wish. The Rangers call for the Claw Cannon & power it up with the Elephant, Bat & Shark Spirits. After some worrying, they fire the cannon on the Shark Spirit Ranger. At the temple, Master Finn is transferred into a Crystal Eye. The other Masters are knocked back to reality & the two remaining Spirit Rangers disappear. With the battle over, Camille shows up and lies to the Rangers, telling them that Master Finn is gone. With Master Finn inside the eye, Unidoom is summoned and ordered to throw the eye into the sea. Lily tries to comfort RJ, but he still questions himself and if there was something else he could have done. Unidoom throws the Crystal Eye to the ocean, but before it hits the water, it's Flit to the rescue! Unidoom arrives in the city, and the Rangers quickly respond. But the other two Spirit Rangers show up too. When RJ returns to the loft, he finds Flit who has brought him the Crystal Eye. Flit explains everything, but RJ still doesn't know how to bring his father back. Flit tells RJ that there's no problem he can't solve, just problems he hasn't solved yet. After Flit leaves, RJ begins going over what his father told him again. Then he realizes that his father may have all ready given him everything he needs. Meanwhile the others aren't fairing well against the Warrior & Spirit Rangers. RJ goes to his father's shack and uses the telescope to hopfully bring his dad back. It worked. Master Finn captured the Starlight that the Crystal Eyes needed, into the telescope. So when RJ released the light into the eye, Master Finn was freed. Casey calls RJ for help, but Finn explains that to help them, they have to free the other Masters. The Wolf & Shark Masters make their way to the temple and take on the Rinshi. RJ & his father make it into the temple and rescue Master Phant & Swoop, thus taking the Spirit Rangers out of the battle with the Power Rangers. Dai Shi shows up to stop them, but Master Finn explains that if Dai Shi really wanted to, he could destroy all of them. But Jarrod's heart & Black Lion Spirit won't allow it. When Dai Shi attacks, RJ uses his Wolf Spirit to fight back & gives them a chance to escape. The others are still in trouble dealing with Unidoom. But when the Wolf Ranger shows up, he's brought some backup in the now good, Spirit Rangers. The Spirit Rangers, Jungle Master Rangers & Rhino Ranger take on the Rinshi. And the Wolf Ranger battles Camille. The Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers unleash their attacks on Unidoom, and destroy him. The Rangers arrive back at the loft, happy to find their Masters safe. Master Swoop explains that from now on, they'll have the Spirit Rangers to help them battle the Dai Shi. Camille tries to get Rinzin power from some of the Warriors, but she only gets laughed at. Dai Shi is very displeased with the failures of the Phantom Beast Generals, but Whiger's White Tiger Spirit gives him an idea.